


A New Life

by merlucafeels



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Baby Boy, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucafeels/pseuds/merlucafeels
Summary: Where Meredith and Andrew get prepared for a new a baby
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to correct me ;)

Despite having done a half shift, Meredith arrives exhausted from the hospital. She had forgotten how tiring it is to be pregnant, but she wouldn't admit it out loud because she knew Andrew would be back on the subject of maternity leave, and she would only agree to stay at home without stepping into a operating room when little Oliver was in her arms. It was early, so the kids hadn't arrived yet, but Andrew was there and she could hardly wait for the amazing massage he would give her feet.

The house was a mess, the reform had begun about a month and a half ago, but there was still a long way to go to the way she, Andrew, and the kids planned. They expanded the house to build two more bedrooms, one for Zola and Ellis and one for Bailey and Oliver; the kid's old room would be a playroom and the old playroom would be an office.  
She didn't find him downstairs or in their bedroom, so she headed into one of the building rooms, where she finds one of the sexiest visions she had ever seen: shirtless Andrew, in shabby jeans, painting the bedroom wall . She leans against the door and watches his every move, his muscles flexing as he descended and climbed the paint roller.

"What are you looking at?" He smiles, raising an eyebrow and she giggles.

"Can't I enjoy the view?" she approaches him as he drops the paint roller, wiping his hands "You can't imagine how grateful I am that you're not dirty with paint."

He pulls her in for a calm kiss, she runs her hand around his neck deepening the kiss "Mer ..." he breaks the kiss and she moves her lips to his neck "Meredith ... we won't make love in our kid's room." She laughs and pulls him into their bedroom.

Meredith's POV

It was night, the children were in bed, and now Andrew was talking and singing in Italian to Oliver. Normally he gets very agitated at this time of night, which doesn't help me sleep, but it's just hear Andrew's voice in Italian that he gets all calm.

"This baby is not even born and already has requirements." he laughs and rises to give me a quick kiss "He'll be born spoiled."

Andrew turns to me and looks at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. "Thank you for giving me the greatest gift in the world. I don't just say just Oliver, but everything. You, the kids. Our life is the greatest gift I have and you're responsible for that. "

My eyes are already full of tears. Damn hormones! "You say these things and I don't know what to say because I'm too busy crying." I laugh through my tears and he pulls me into a hug. I pull back a little putting our foreheads "I love you so much, Andrew... and can't wait to spend the rest of our lives with our perfect family."

I feel him stiffen in our hug and kind of widen his eyes "Are you ... asking me to marry me?"

Now I'm the one who widens my eyes "What? No! I didn't propose. Did I?"

"You said you wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, I thought-"

"You don't want to spend the rest of your life with me?" I get out of the hug and stare at him.

"What? Of course I want! This, us, our family, I want this forever."

"So you want to marry me?"

He looks at me confused and answer "Yes?"

"So that's it ... we're getting married?!" I smile still astonished at the situation.

"We are? We are! We're getting married! Do you hear that baby? Mommy and daddy are getting married!" He bends down to kiss my belly and kisses me then "I love you."

"I love you."

And we got married. We got married the other day, at home, in the middle of the reform mess. Zola did the ceremony and got tears and smiles from me and Andrew, Bailey led me to the altar that were actually two niches stacked with a cloth on top, I had to bend down so he could kiss me on the forehead and hold back from laughing at him by squeezing Andrew's hand and pulling him to whisper something in his ear; and Ellis was the covenant holder (which was a toy ring from Leo's 2nd birthday party favors). Zola declared us husband and wife, we kissed and the younger ones hide their faces in their hands. They choose the buffet, which was actually a variety of Italian pizzas we made earlier. The children were exhausted at the end of the day, they didn't even complain about going to bed as they usually do; and then Andrew and I had another mind-blowing love night in our room, but for the first time as a married couple.

In the future we're gonna make it official, but for now our marriage couldn't have been more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it ;)  
I have a merluca account on instagram, I'd really appreciate if you guys follow it ❤️ (@merlucafeels)


End file.
